<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Quién soy? by Coldriver2moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357173">¿Quién soy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon'>Coldriver2moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez fui inocente e ingenuo, ¿Y si además de los dioses e inmortales hubiera algo más? ¿si la raza mortal estuviera personificada en un joven que durante años a evitado el mundo de los dioses para no seguir sufriendo sus crueldades? pues él existe y no le queda más remedio que ayudar a los semidioses frente a la nueva amenaza.</p><p>El solo quería estar lejos de ellos para siempre pero debido aa lo que ocurrirá a continuación deberá volver a involucrase en el mundo que nunca quiso volver a ver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Oc/Gods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recuerdo muy bien el día que nací, una vez fui inocente e ingenuo, nacido de la tierra y el agua lo primero que vi en mi vida fue oscuridad y a continuación la luz. Inmediatamente me sentí atraído por ella y avancé con pasos vacilantes como un bebé y en cierto sentido lo era.</p><p> </p><p>Al principio no había mucho estaba solo, yo era un niño en cuerpo y mente, no aparentaría más de dos años pero todo era nuevo para mí y un día me topé con <em>ellos.</em></p><p> </p><p>Se parecían a mí y a mi especie solo que más fuertes y grandes y podían hacer grandes proezas con sus poderes, se hacían llamar titanes. Al principio me dejaban solo a mí y a los míos pero luego de que uno de sus hermanos, Cronos, llegará al poder todo cambió.</p><p> </p><p>El tiempo que gobernó fue llamada la Edad de Oro, como la llamaba él pero eso sólo eran palabras. En ésa época descubrí la crueldad del mundo a manos de Cronos que me utilizaban a mí y a los míos como simple entretenimiento o aperitivo y el rey de los titanes no era llamada el rey caníbal solo por comerse a sus hijos.</p><p> </p><p>Soporté durante años las crueldades de él y sus hermanos hasta que un día todo cambió cuando un joven inmortal que se llamaba Zeus liberó a sus hermanos y le declararon la guerra.</p><p> </p><p>Fue horrible, procuraba quitarme de en medio de los dos bandos y después de varios años la guerra terminó y por fin hubo paz, sentí una gran alegría Cronos ahora estaba en el Tártaro en millones de pedazos y éramos libres de su crueldad. Al principio esta nueva generación de inmortales llamados dioses no sabía qué hacer conmigo pero me dejaban en paz y yo a ellos, era un acuerdo tácito entre nosotros.</p><p> </p><p>Pero poco a poco a medida que crecía fui mostrando más inteligencia e ingenio y empecé a inventar cosas con mi gente cosa que les llamó la atención. No sabía si sentían curiosidad o se sentían molestos por mis avances y que me atreviera a parecerme a ellos aunque esa no era mi intención.</p><p> </p><p>Pero en aquella época no me importaba sentía gratitud por ellos por librarme de Cronos aunque no lo hicieran por mí, aún así sentí que les debía algo. Por eso decidí honrarles , dándoles regalos como flores, comida o imágenes de arcilla que hacía para ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Ellos encontraban eso entrañable y pronto se dieron cuenta de que con mis ofrendas y plegarias los hacía más fuertes así fue como nosotros los mortales pasamos a estar bajo dominio de los dioses pero a pesar de esto aún vivía en precarias condiciones de frío y hambre.</p><p> </p><p>Fue Prometeo quien mediante engaños consiguió que nosotros tuviéramos la mejor parte de los sacrificios mientras los dioses la peor. A mi no me parecido buena idea los conocía bien y podían tomárselo como una gran ofensa y como sospeché Zeus lo pagó con nosotros quitándonos el fuego. Pero el titán volvió a desafiarlo robando el fuego que le dio Hestia y dándomelo. Yo le rogaba que lo devolviera que era muy mala idea pero el me aseguró de que saldría bien, y yo estaba débil sin el fuego por lo que acepté.</p><p> </p><p>Fue el mayor error de mi vida, los dioses sobre todo Zeus estaban furiosos y nuevamente decidieron hacerme pagar, a Prometeo lo ataron a una roca con un águila comiéndole el hígado que se renegaría al día siguiente, ojalá me hubiera tocado un castigo así.</p><p> </p><p>Pero lo que ellos me hicieron fue mucho peor, decidieron enviarle a Epimeteo una jarra que contenía todos los males que podrían atormentarnos, guerras, enfermedades, codicia, odio y muerte. Pero Epimeteo advertido por su hermano no lo abrió así que enviaron a Pandora una mujer irresistible que crearon los Olímpicos y cada uno otorgándole un don. Epimeteo no pudo resistirse a ella y se casaron y ese fue el principio de las desgracias, una noche Pandora abrió la jarra y fue como estar en el Tártaro, sentí el dolor, la muerte emociones negativas que invadían mi corazón y mente me sentía desgarrado me arañaba a mí mismo intentando quitarme esto hasta hacerme sangre pero fue inútil estos males se quedarían conmigo para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>Y por primera vez en mi vida sentí odio, rabia y rencor. Sabía que los dioses culparon a Epimeteo y a su familia por esto, pero sabía bien que solo eran herramientas y fue desde ese momento que decidí separar el mundo mortal del de los dioses olvidándolos si hacía falta para que no sufriéramos más por su hipocresía y crueldad.</p><p> </p><p>Me llamo Erion y soy la raza mortal su personificación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erion o Edward como se hacía llamar ahora volvía del trabajo, estaba deseando relajarse y dormir, había sido un día muy agotador y extraño. Trabajar como controlador de parkímetros era un trabajo duro y a veces peligroso, poner las multas en los coches no sentaba bien a la gente algunos incluso se ponían agresivos por eso se había conseguido una pistola de electrochoque.</p><p> </p><p>Hoy además el tipo al que le puso la multa era particularmente irritante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Edward estaba con su libreta apuntando la placa de la matrícula del mini autobús mientras colocaba la multa en el parabrisas estaba por irse cuando cuando escuchó una voz alarmada.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>¡Oye espera!—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se volvió hacía un muchacho de unos veinte años rubio, bronceado, ojos azules y vaqueros blancos y camiseta de marca de color rojo ¿acaso este tío era un modelo recién salido de la pasarela? De todos modos enseguida le cayó mal. Destilaba arrogancia y vanidad por todos sus poros la verdad es de es clase de personas que ponen su coche donde no deben aunque no entendía que tuviera un mini autobús.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>¿Si?—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El hombre rubio le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y Edward juraría que sus dientes resplandecieron cosa que le pareció espeluznante.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Perdona debe haber un error con la multa—en ese momento apareció un grupo de chicas con chaquetas plateadas ¿eran exploradoras?</em></p><p> </p><p>—<em>Pues no ¿ve esa línea?—señaló la línea en el suelo—Es zona de minusválidos—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pero ese tío parecía que no se le entraba en la cabeza pues seguía sonriendo, se puso el pelo hacía atrás y lo miró de forma coqueta cosa que le dio grima.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Vamos ¿no puede hacer una excepción? Estaba llevando a mi hermanita y sus compañeras en el autobús y era una emergencia. Además seguro que no podrá resistirse a los encantos de alguien como tan atractivo yo y sus haikus—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Edward alucinaba era más vanidoso de lo que creía y por alguna razón ese grupo de chicas gimieron ante eso. Mientras el rubio dándose aires de grandilocuencia alzó las manos y cerrando los ojos recito:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh este controlador de multas</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>que es tan encantador</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>me perdona, soy increíble.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lo miró sonriente mientras Edward lo miró boquiabierto ¿que mierda es esa?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Señor no tengo ni idea de poemas pero ese que ha dicho seguro que es horrible es más le retiro la multa si no lo vuelve a hacer—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Las chicas exploradoras se echaron a reír y el rubio hundió los hombros pero entonces lo miró enfadado, las nubes aparecieron como y el sol se ocultara detrás de ellas oscureciendo todo de repente. El rubio tenía una expresión oscura que hasta hace unos momentos era tonta y arrogante pero ahora tenía un brillo asesino que lo asustó, empezó a buscar discretamente su pistola eléctrica.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Las otras chicas exploradoras se pusieron serias y preocupadas, algunas hasta nerviosas una de las chicas entonces se adelantó, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y unos ojos que no había visto jamás amarillos plateados.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Hermano déjalo—le colocó una mano en el hombro, al instante se relajó y el cielo se aclaró un poco—Sólo hace su trabajo y te ha dicho una verdad como un templo—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El otro la miró ofendido olvidando momentáneamente a Edward.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>¡Pero hermanita me ha ofendido!—</em></p><p> </p><p>—<em>No me llames hermanita, soy mayor que tú y somos gemelos ¿cuando lo entenderás?—le dijo exasperada.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Edward los observó paralizado, había algo en ellos que era muy familiar, la forma de hablar entre ellos y como ese rubio se había enfurecido era como si en cualquier momento lo despellejara vivo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un momento...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>De repente el familiar y terrible dolor de cabeza apareció al instante desde su cerebro, se tambaleó soltando las cosas y se agarró la cabeza. Se apoyó contra una pared pues no creía poder sostenerse en pie más, los demás repararon en lo que le pasaba.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La chica de los extraños ojos miró a su hermano como recriminándole algo y Edward le oyó decir algo como, yo no he sido, encogiéndose de hombros no entendía nada.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Edward no pudo escucharlos más pues su dolor empeoró y para rematar empezó a sangrar de la nariz y por un ojo como si llorara sangre genial lo que le faltaba, eso alarmó a ese grupo raro de chicos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>¿Oye estás bien?—el rubio que hasta entonces hace nada parecía dispuesto a asesinarlo se colocó a su lado y con cuidado le puso una mano en la frente, por extraño que pareciera el dolor remitió un poco.</em></p><p> </p><p>—<em>Sí me pasa a veces, son unas migrañas desagradables—cogió unas pastillas que tenía y se las tomó luego se volvió hacia el grupo—Retire ese mini autobús o me veré obligado a ponerle otra multa y posterior requisado del vehículo, luego se fue.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin del flashback</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Desde luego un día de locos un adolescente que rimaba fatal y que estaba mal de la cabeza y un grupo de exploradoras que parecían que iban a ir a la guerra a veces su trabajo lo metía en los líos más verosímiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los problemas de Edward no disminuyen y continúa topándose con gente extraña como un motorista...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las calles de Nueva York empezaban a llenarse de gente a medida que avanzaba el día, Edward bebía un café antes de empezar a trabajar.</p><p> </p><p>Pero su descanso se vio interrumpido cuando un motorista aparcó su harley en una zona prohibida, llevaba gafas polarizadas rojas y pelo corto al estilo militar mientras llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero negro junto a varías cicatrices en la cara ¿y sus lentes estaban iluminadas?</p><p> </p><p>Ares estaba furioso, su plan se había visto truncado por culpa de ese mocoso del mar y ahora tenía que ir al Olimpo para recibir la furia de Zeus por no entregar el rayo maestro cuando pudo y dejarse manipular por Cronos.</p><p> </p><p>Manipulado por Cronos¡Bah! Que estupidez. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como un mortal empezaba a anotar la matrícula de su motocicleta y sacaba un ticket.</p><p> </p><p>Frunció el ceño ante el molesto mortal.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué ocurre?—no estaba de humor para lidiar con esta hormiga.</p><p> </p><p>Edward le entregó la multa.</p><p> </p><p>—Ocurre señor que ha aparcado en zona prohibida así que aquí tiene, pague la multa o la grúa se llevara su moto<em>—</em></p><p> </p><p>El hombre se rió de forma arrogante y de una forma que no le gustó a Edward por alguna razón lo sacaba de sus casillas y una ira que había en su interior empezó a burbujear.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Crees que puedes mandarme? ¿una poca cosa como tú?—</p><p> </p><p>Edward contó hasta diez intentando calmarse.</p><p> </p><p>—Me da igual lo que piense a infringido la norma y debe pagar la multa—</p><p> </p><p>El dios se acercó peligrosamente a Edward hasta que su cara estuvo a unos centímetros de la de él.</p><p> </p><p>—Escúchame no estoy de humor para aguantar tus insignificantes tonterías así que si no quieres que te arroye con mi moto lo mejor será que te largues—</p><p> </p><p>Edward sintió la rabia en el y el temor, ese tipo no era más que un matón y quería intimidarlo y provocarlo no le daría esa satisfacción.</p><p> </p><p>—Si no está de humor no es mi culpa y no debería pagarlo con otros—con eso cogió el ticket y lo puso en la moto—Buenos días—</p><p> </p><p>Se iba a ir pero el motorista se puso rojo de rabia y unas venas hinchadas aparecieron en su cuello y cara, por el rabillo del ojo vio como ese tipo cogía un bate de béisbol de la moto y se disponía a a golpearlo.</p><p> </p><p>Edward sin perder tiempo cogió su pistola de electrochoque y le disparó justo en la cara de ese tipo quien cogido por sorpresa y la repentina descarga bajo la guardia un segundo que Edward aprovechó para patearle en la entrepierna.</p><p>Con un gemido de dolor el motorista se llevo las manos a sus partes doloridas.</p><p> </p><p>—Se lo vuelvo a repetir pague la multa y retire esa moto cursi o se la llevara la grúa o casi lo olvido—sacó otra multa y la puso en la moto también—Por intentar agredir a la autoridad, que tenga un buen día—</p><p> </p><p>Se fue de allí echando chispas ¿por que le había tocado esta zona? Se solía topar con una cantidad ingente de tipos raros.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Imbécil.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sin saberlo ninguno una cámara discretamente colocada en una paloma robótica lo había filmado todo, Hefesto que que estaba al otro lado viendo todo se partió de risa había merecido la pena que esa paloma espía siguiera al idiota de Ares.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>En el Olimpo.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ares volvía echo una furia, primero ese mocoso diosecillo y ahora por un mortal, juró que se vengaría de ambos.</p><p> </p><p>Caminó por las calles del Olimpo sin percatarse de que los demás lo miraban disimuladamente y hasta señalaban y reían, cuando llegó a la sala del trono los olímpicos se contenían las ganas de reír pero Zeus lo fulminaba con la mirada cosa que hizo encoger al diosa de la guerra.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Ares no tienes remedio!—tronó el dios.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que...que he hecho ahora?—dijo intentando sonar indiferente pero con poco éxito.</p><p> </p><p>Todos los Olímpicos se aguantaban las risillas sobre todo Hefesto, cómo disfrutaba verlo así de humillado.</p><p> </p><p>El dios del trueno se limitó a extender una mano y una imagen apareció en medio de la sala, era el programa de Hefesto con un programa especial donde mostraba a Ares con ese mortal y siendo noqueado por él.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llego a la parte de la patada todos se echaron a reír, algunos hicieron muecas y de forma instintiva se protegieron sus partes. Artemisa se reía a carcajadas se acordaba de ese mortal fue el mismo que le puso la multa a Apolo, para ser un hombre no estaba mal.</p><p> </p><p>Apolo por su parte se reía pero también sorprendido Ares también había sido víctima de ese mortal.</p><p> </p><p>En el Olimpo no se oían más que las risas a costa del dios de la guerra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward no para de conocer a gente extraña.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward estaba trabajando cuando notó algo extraño en el aire, vagaba por la zona asignada el Empire State Building cuando el aire se tornó raro como a ozono.</p><p> </p><p>Pero eso era imposible ¿no? En tierra firme y sin ninguna tormenta.</p><p> </p><p>Decidió irse a una cafetería a descansar un rato creyendo que son imaginaciones suyas, ya en el local se tomó sus medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza tal vez por eso se estaba imaginando cosas raras.</p><p> </p><p>—Perdona ¿puedo sentarme contigo?—</p><p> </p><p>Delante de él estaba un hombre con un traje de rayas pelo oscuro y barba recortada y ojos de un gris lluvia era atractivo pero tenía una mirada seria de alguien que no suele sonreír.</p><p> </p><p>—Claro por suerte no vengo con multitud—</p><p> </p><p>El hombre sonrió ligeramente mientras se sentaba, Edward tenía la sensación de que eso viniendo de ese hombre era todo un logro.</p><p> </p><p>—Te he visto en ocasiones por la zona del Empire State Building—</p><p> </p><p>Edward mordisqueó una galleta.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí es la zona que hago patrulla ¿trabajas allí?—</p><p> </p><p>El hombre asintió.</p><p> </p><p>—Soy Zeus—</p><p> </p><p>Edward sonrió por el curioso nombre.</p><p> </p><p>—Vaya como el de la mitología griega ¿no? El señor del rayo—</p><p> </p><p>—Si—dijo con un deje de orgullo en su voz como si se refiriera a él.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía si este hombre era un chalado o sólo orgulloso de llevar el mismo nombre que el rey de los dioses.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo Edward, controlador de parkímetros y puede no sonar como el trabajo más emocionante del mundo pero te aseguro que lleva sus riesgos y me topo con cada personaje que rellenaría una enciclopedia titulada rarezas del mundo—</p><p> </p><p>Zeus tosió contra su mano pero Edward pudo ver que sonreía y la tos era para disimular una risa. Veía que al hombre no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones pero las tenía. Los dos estuvieron charlando sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba hasta que se oyeron unos truenos.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus miró el cielo y su cara relajada se fue dando al habitual tensión y ceño fruncido.</p><p> </p><p>—Perdona pero tengo que irme acabo de acordarme de que mi esposa me está esperando y no es la mujer más paciente—</p><p> </p><p>Eso lo sorprendió—¡Oh! No lo sabia perdona—</p><p> </p><p>Pero Zeus lo tranquilizó.</p><p> </p><p>—Tranquilo se le pasará además no me lo pasaba así de divertido y relajado en mucho tiempo—</p><p> </p><p>El mortal asintió sonriendo.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo mismo digo—</p><p> </p><p>Vio como Zeus se iba en dirección al Empire State Building eso lo sorprendió ¿acaso su esposa lo esperaba allí? Ahora que lo pensaba todas esas personas extrañas que se había estado encontrando iban al mismo edificio no tenía ni idea de si era coincidencia o no pero dejo de pensarlo para no tener un dolor de cabeza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Zeus volvía de dar un paseo, a veces le gustaba alejarse del Olimpo y sobre todo de su irritante esposa e ir al mundo de los mortales ¡para colmo Poseidon y otros dioses no dejaban de presionarlo para que llevara a cabo acciones contra el levantamiento de su padre Cronos. No quería aceptar de que el estaba volviendo y ¡ahora su hija Artemisa había sido raptada y retenida sosteniendo el peso del cielo y Atlas estaba suelto! por eso decidió irse para pensar.</p><p> </p><p>Fue cuando se topó con ese mortal.</p><p> </p><p>Lo había reconocido enseguida era el que golpeó a Ares y se emitió por el canal de Hefesto todos se habían reído de la humillación de Ares aunque el rey de los dioses estaba furioso tubo que reconocer que era divertido.</p><p> </p><p>Sintió curiosidad por el y charlaron mientras tomaban un café. Hacía mucho que el rey de los dioses no se reía tanto y la verdad es que era un mortal interesante ni podía negar que sentía atracción hacía él. Pero debía resistir la tentación, después de lo que pasó con la madre de Thalia ya había roto el juramento y no quería que Hera ni sus hermanos se le echaran encima.</p><p> </p><p>Pero lo curioso es que le resultaba familiar pero eso no tenía sentido hasta hoy jamás se había topado con el, tal vez se pareciera a un antiguo interés amoroso.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus se fue en un destello de rayo hacía el Olimpo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El pobre Edward esta en una guerra en medio de Nueva York con monstruos y otros seres.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward creía estar en una pesadilla.</p><p> </p><p>Por un instante todo era normal, el ajetreo de la ciudad, el ruido de los coches circulando hasta que de repente todo se hizo silencio, miró a su alrededor, la gente se había desplomado igual que los conductores.</p><p> </p><p>Alterado comprobó a las personas y para su alivio estaban vivas, solo parecían haberse quedado dormidos de repente.</p><p> </p><p>Miro a su alrededor y corrió varias calles, todo era igual lo más extraño es que al mirar su móvil estaba todo normal fuera de Nueva York es como si aquí se hubiera detenido el tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento un grupo apareció y para su total incredulidad estaba compuesto por unas especies de monstruos, mujeres serpientes, perros que harían que Cujo fuera un cachorrito tierno y adorable entre un grupo de chavales armados con espadas y armaduras de aspecto griego.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Que demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¿es el apocalipsis o están gravando una película?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Los que se acercaban desde luego no tenían pinta de amistosos con esa cara.</p><p> </p><p>—En cuanto destruyamos las defensas el Olimpo será nuestro y el señor Cronos tendrá la victoria—</p><p> </p><p>Edward los miraba atónito eran una panda de locos, pero esos monstruos estaban muy bien echos para una película demasiado bien echos.</p><p> </p><p>Ese nombre...Cronos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un pequeño Erion se agazapaba entre las mesas intentando ser lo más pequeño y desapercibido posible, llevaba harapos de piel de animales como ropa, estaba sucio y con numerosas heridas de los crueles juegos de Cronos y los otros titanes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pero su escondite no le sirvió una enorme mano lo atrapó agarrando su brazo y alzándolo como si no fuera nada, ante él estaba la cara desagradable de Atlas que le sonrió si es que se podía considerar eso una sonrisa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>¡Es la pequeña pulga! ¿aquí era donde te escondías?—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Erion temblaba mientras todos los titanes en la mesa se reían excepto unos pocos que lo miraban compasivos como Rhea la reina titán y Calipso, desde luego padre e hija no se parecían en nada.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Entrégamelo Atlas—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fue lanzado al aire como si fuera un fardo hasta que lo atrapo, estaba harto de que hicieran eso en una ocasión sin poder evitarlo vomitó sobre Krios, los titanes se partieron de risa y Erion sintió satisfacción pero no le duró mucho después de ser azotado por el titán furioso con un látigo en la espalda.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quien lo agarró para su desgracia fue Cronos ese brillo cruel en sus ojos de oro y esa sonrisa fría, de todos ellos el rey titán era el que más le aterraba.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>¿Qué debería hacer contigo? ¿dejarte de nuevo en la jaula con algunas de mis mascotas o tenerte de aperitivo como hago con algunos de los tuyos?—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Erion lo miraba con horror y miedo mientras los titanes se reían Rhea teniendo suficiente se levanto del su trono.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Esposo es suficiente es sólo un niño—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cronos miró a su esposa hasta que finalmente descartó al pequeño lanzandolo contra las brasas del hogar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Lo que tú digas querida la verdad es que no merece la pena alguien que ni siquiera es inmortal y es poco más inteligente que las bestias, él y su especie—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cronos miraba al mortal, que intentaba curarse las quemaduras, con burla.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Edward volvió a la realidad y miró a ese grupo hasta que los perdió de vista y sin poder aguantar más vomitó en el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué fue eso? ¿una alucinación?—</p><p> </p><p>O era otra cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Pero algo en su mente se rebeló como si construyera un muro impidiendo ver lo que pasaba y un dolor de cabeza lo atravesó como un puñal, <em>¡no!</em></p><p> </p><p>—Tiene que ser una alucinación o una explicación lógica sí—se tomó sus calmantes.</p><p> </p><p>Fue al edificio del Empire stane y vio a otro grupo vigilando las puertas de acceso junto lo que parecía ¿sátiros y hadas?</p><p> </p><p>Salió de allí corriendo al oír un tremendo tumulto provenía de uno de los puentes dos grupos se enfrentaban a ellos seguidos del lado que portaba pancartas con guadañas y varios monstruos. Se acercó poco a poco a un de esos jóvenes y tomándolo por sorpresa le dio con un sprite en los ojos dejándolo inconsciente.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez puesta su armadura agarró la espada, nunca vio un metal así, y empezó a matar monstruos del lado de este Cronos, no sabía que estaba pasando pero Edward si sabía una cosa no tenía ningún interés en que ese tipo ganara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward causa problemas en el ejército de Kronos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward se infiltró entre las tropas del enemigo mató discretamente a los monstruos no tenía corazón para asesinar a los chicos que eran solo unos chavales, también saboteó sus máquinas de guerra.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía que hacer algo para al menos ralentizarlos y se coló en una farmacia robando pastillas para dormir para así embotara los que eran humanos. Cuando fue la hora de cenar el preparó y sirvió la comida colando discretamente los somníferos pero no tantos como para que fueran un peligro.</p><p> </p><p>Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, la mitad del ejército quedó casi inconsciente y los defensores del Olimpo pudieron aprovechar para coger varias calles que perdieron alrededor del Empire stane.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que está sucediendo?—Annabeth observaba las tropas muchos de los semidioses del bando enemigo estaban inconscientes en el suelo o apenas podían mantenerse en pie.</p><p> </p><p>—No creo que estén envenenados alguien los habrá drogado pero no tengo ni idea de quien habrá sido—</p><p> </p><p>Ningunos de los demás campistas y aliados tampoco tenían idea pero fuera quien fuera estaba de su lado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>—¡Eres un inútil!—Hiperión golpeó al dios de los sueños haciendo que se derrumbara en el suelo y su forma temblara como múltiples espejismos—Has dormido también a nuestros hombres no solo a los mortales—escupió con desprecio.</p><p> </p><p>Morfeo se levanto limpiándose un hilo de icor de la boca, llevaba un abrigo largo su rostro que brillaba y se movía como un espejismo se podían distinguir unos ojos azules.</p><p> </p><p>—No sé lo que ha pasado mi señor, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con lo sucedido en las tropas. Solamente usé mi poder sobre los mortales de la ciudad—</p><p> </p><p>Hiperión fue a golpearlo de nuevo pero una mano pálida lo detuvo.</p><p> </p><p>—Dice la verdad señor Hiperión—habló con tranquilidad pese a estar enfrente del enfurecido Hiperión algo digno de admiración—Yo ayudé a Morfeo a lanzar el hechizo del sueño, los soldados han sido afectados por otro motivo—</p><p> </p><p>—¿¡Y cual sería diosa de la magia!?—</p><p> </p><p>Los he examinado con mis pócimas y descubrí medicamentos hipnóticos en ellos alguien se infiltró y ha drogado a nuestros hombres.</p><p> </p><p>El titan dorado miró un rato más la diosa pero se volvió hacía una Dracaena.</p><p> </p><p>—Registrad hasta el último palmo, parece que tenemos un traidor o alguien que se ha infiltrado—</p><p> </p><p>También de forma discreta ordeno a algunos de los monstruos más poderosos que vigilaran a los dioses menores que su lado sobre todo a Hécate y Morfeo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se fue la diosa ayudó al dios de los sueños mientras le daba un poco de néctar y ambrosía.</p><p> </p><p>—Él debería saber que no fuimos nosotros, planeamos esto durante meses estaba bien calculado—dijo Morfeo.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí pero debes saber que al señor Cronos y sus hermanos no les sienta bien estos contratiempos además de que desconfían de nosotros al ponernos del lado de los Olímpicos en la primera guerra—</p><p> </p><p>Ambos después de charlar un rato se separaron Hécate se quedó pensativa, por el rabillo del ojo vio a unos Telekines cerca disimuladamente sabía muy bien porque estaban allí.</p><p> </p><p>—Madre—</p><p> </p><p>Un semidiós de cabello castaño y ojos verdes tenía una cara pecosa y grandes ojeras se inclinó hacia su madre.</p><p> </p><p>—Madre creo que hay un infiltrado drogó a nuestras tropas además de que ha habido avisos de sabotaje y muertes de monstruos tiene que ser eso—</p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé Alabaster pero me temo que Hiperión y los demás titanes creen en parte que uno de nosotros los está traicionando y ahora nos vigilan—</p><p> </p><p>Alabaster incrédulo soltó algunas maldiciones en griego antiguo.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Es absurdo que crean eso! Después de todo lo que hemos echo por ellos traicionando a los olímpicos por ellos y luchando en su bando—</p><p> </p><p>—No obstante es así hijo mío también era así cuando estábamos con los Olímpicos algunas cosas no cambian aunque cambiemos de bando—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward llega al Olimpo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El caos estalló en pleno Nueva York Edward jamás había visto algo así.</p><p> </p><p>Había visto muchas carnicerías y vistas que darían pesadilla durante años el Pearl Harbor, el desembarco de Normandía, Troya y muchas otras otras más.</p><p> </p><p>Pero jamás había visto algo así, monstruos, esqueletos y humanos peleaban sin cuartel, miro a su alrededor las personas habían despertado por fin pero ahora era el pánico.</p><p> </p><p>Edward avanzó hacía las puertas del Empire stane Building vio al chico de la guadaña dorada entrar en el edificio, sin perder tiempo fue hacía uno de los ascensores.</p><p> </p><p>Por suerte cogió la tarjeta de acceso del guardia de seguridad sin dificultades, el hombre claramente no estaba lo más seguro es que huyera fuera de todo este tumulto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Edward no creía lo que veía, la ciudad ante él era más hermosa que había visto, de no ser porque estaba siendo destruida, allí vio al maníaco con la guadaña, apretó la mandíbula sacó su espada preparándose mientras se acercaba de forma discreta.</p><p> </p><p>El titán parecía claramente encantado mientras destrozaba la ciudad a su paso pero en ese momento una sombra se precipitó hacía él con la espada hacía su pecho.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Cuidado mi señor!—Ethan fue hacía el atacante.</p><p> </p><p>Pero la espada se rompió en pedazos y el enemigo se agarraba el brazo con dolor, Cronos riéndose lo cogió del pelo.</p><p> </p><p>—Vaya, vaya que sorpresa o tienes agallas o eres increíblemente estúpido mortal—</p><p> </p><p>Edward lo miró con odio.</p><p> </p><p>El hijo de Némesis lo miró sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Un mortal? ¡imposible! ¿como ha llegado aquí?—dijo incrédulo a su lado Alabaster estaba igual.</p><p> </p><p>—Es un mortal no hay duda ¿pero como consiguió entrar aquí que esta prohibido para los mortales? No lo sé, pero puedo imaginar que es el que a drogado a nuestras tropas y saboteado a los barcos y autos matando a varios monstruos—</p><p> </p><p>Edward se quedó helado ¿como lo sabía? Y vio una caja de analgésicos asomándose en su mochila <em>mierda.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alabaster furioso se adelantó con la espada en alto, pero Cronos lo detuvo.</p><p> </p><p>—Espera tengo curiosidad sobre cómo lo hizo y cómo pudo burlarse del hechizo de Morfeo y Hécate—se volvió hacía el tuerto—Tú ven conmigo a destruir la sala del trono y tú ocúpate de sacarle información.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos asintieron, Cronos y Ethan se fueron hacía el palacio más grande de todos.</p><p> </p><p>—Muy bien mortal ¿me vas a decir como has llegado aquí y escapado de Morfeo?—El castaño tenía enfado en sus ojos—Por ti creyeron que mi madre o Morfeo estaban conspirando a favor de los Olímpicos...</p><p> </p><p>—Cometéis un error—</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que?—</p><p> </p><p>Edward cerró los ojos—Estáis cometiendo un grave error poniéndoos en el bando de Cronos—</p><p> </p><p>—¿¡Tu que sabrás mortal!? ¡no es asunto tuyo! ¿crees que los dioses son mejores? Pues te equivocas han cometido atrocidades y son crueles—</p><p> </p><p>—Tienes razón son inmaduros, crueles y se ofenden con facilidad y castigan cruelmente sin importarles que haya inocentes en medio lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees—</p><p> </p><p>Alabaster miraba a ese extraño mortal ¿quién era este tipo? ahora que lo veía de cerca le sonaba de algo.</p><p> </p><p>Y entonces se acordó este era el Mortal que puso multas de aparcamiento tanto a Apolo como a Ares, viendo a esos dos malditos olímpicos siendo humillados así le hizo reír.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh tu eres el mortal que puso en ridículo a Ares y Apolo multándolos—soltó una risa.</p><p> </p><p>Frunció el ceño ¿Eran ellos? Eso explicaba varias cosas.</p><p> </p><p>—Aún así con todos sus defectos son mejores que los titanes, al menos nos dejan en paz no como Cronos. Tú no tienes ni idea de la clase de monstruo que es—si esas visiones eran ciertas entonces el titán y sus hermanos eran peores que los dioses.</p><p> </p><p>El buen humor se esfumó del rostro del hijo de Hécate.</p><p> </p><p>—Te lo dije antes no entiendes nada, con Cronos los dioses menores obtendrán reconocimiento y los semidioses no serán olvidados—</p><p> </p><p>Edward miró al chico con pena, no tenía ni idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo los olímpicos tenían sus defectos pero no eran tan malos, tenían su lado bueno Cronos no tenía ni eso.</p><p> </p><p>No podía permitir que se saliera con la suya no podía haber otra edad como la que gobernó.</p><p> </p><p>Un dolor de cabeza le atornilló el cerebro de forma fulminante, se agarró la cabeza y gritó le salía sangre de la nariz.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Oye que te pasa? ¿estás bien?—Alabaster se apresuró a su lado viendo como tomaba unas pastillas y las tragaba.</p><p> </p><p>Le dolía todavía la cabeza pero no tanto, sentía como le latían las sienes pero no podía perder tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento—</p><p>El semidiós no lo comprendió hasta que Edward le golpeó al cabeza con una piedra de las ruinas dejándolo inconsciente.</p><p> </p><p>Tambaleándose fue hacía el palacio donde fueron ambos decidido a pararlos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>